1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to electronic communications and, more particularly, to systems and methods for using a logarithmic detector amplifier (LDA) demodulator circuit to enable low-power, noise insensitive communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as portable smart phones, demand have an ever increasing need for more data to be delivered at faster data rates. However, as the frequencies (clock rates) of the processors and logic circuits in these devices increase, their power consumption likewise increases. At the same time, there is a demand that portable devices be able to operate for more extended periods of time. One approach to addressing the problem of lower power consumption has been the use of multiple processors. For example, processor power consumption in the latest generations of smart phone has been reduced by using a slower processor for voice and text applications, and a faster processor for video applications.
New complex modulation techniques such as 256-quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) have pushed Wi-Fi speeds up to 1 Gbps for the newest standard, IEEE 802.11ac. However, to achieve an acceptable bit error rate (BER), greater signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) is required, which limits the usable range for high speed data transfer. The same situation exists in the latest fourth generation long term evolution (4G LTE) platform for the cellular industry. SNR dominates the limits of service delivery. It has been estimated that a 3 decibel (dB) SNR improvement would double the average data rate per user, and a 6 dB SNR improvement would corresponds to $74 billion USD incremental earnings for carriers.
Further, these electronic devices contribute to the generation of electromagnetic interference (EMI), and are likewise susceptible to EMI generated by other sources. EMI is mostly a function of the signal power, but also the edge sharpness of the signal. EMI problems can be addressed by controlling the edge of the transitions, and careful decoupling circuits, such as with the use of series resistors in digital lines. However, these signal conditioning methods require additional circuitry, and signal power must necessarily be increased to compensate for component loses, which again increases power consumption.
It would be advantageous if high-speed communications between electronic devices could be conducted using a method that reduces power consumption and increases sensitivity, while being less susceptible to EMI.
It would be advantageous if the above-mentioned high-speed communications could be conducted using a method that generated less EMI to interfere with adjacent circuitry.